Monster Hunter U
Monster Hunter U is a brand-new generation in the line of Monster Hunter games. It features a whole new array of monsters, areas, 2 new weapon types and mechanics. New Monsters Inuros is a new Fanged Beast that first appears in 2* quests. It bears much resemblance to Arzuros, as both monsters are large bears. It was titled "The Descendant of Royals" as lords used to keep them as wild pets. Denerithion is a Brute Wyvern that inhabits the Verdant Forest area. It first appears in a 2* quests to collect Wyvern Eggs that contain its young, Denith. It attacks by attempting to crush hunters under its bodyweight by jumping. Forlorgros is the Fanged Wyvern flagship monster of Monster Hunter U. It attacks by charging and ramming its prey with its head, the two tips on its skull often paralyzing its opponent. It first appears in the game's tutorial, when you and a friendly hunter attempt to escape from it. Crustolis and Crustol are the large and small Carapaceon monsters that inhabit the Jungle. They attack in a similar way to previous Carapaceons, but can produce a powerful electric static beam that causes the Magnetized status. They wear the skulls of Yian Garuga as shells. Lictross is a new Brute Wyvern that attacks similarly to Brachydios, with the exceptions being that instead of having pounding fists, it has large claw-like hands the grasp and slash at prey. It inhabits the Volcanic Crest area. Ostride are a species of Bird Wyvern that are similar to the Terror Birds or primeval times. They are led by large Alpha Ostride, and inhabit the Verdant Forest, Dune Mountains, Sleeted Caves and Volcanic Crest areas. Zihurios is a very large Elder Dragon bearing relation to Lao Shang-Lung. It slowly passes through an area called the Hero's Valley before advancing on Hakoru Village, where Dragonators and the new Wyvernfire Cannon can be used to repel or slay it. Harlamsharok is an extremely powerful Flying Wyvern that inhabits the Sleeted Caves. It uses terrifying ice element attacks to maim hunters, with strong beams and breath. Dryluros is a new Fanged Wyvern that lines its head and legs in the bones of its prey in a similar style to Uragaan's rocks. By snapping the bones together when entering rage, it can set special plates on its back alight. Wyvernrex is a previously thought extinct monster that is the ancestor of all Flying Wyverns, and the missing link between Pseudowyverns and true Flying Wyverns. It attacks in a frenzied style similar to Tigrex. Ahorion is a new Amphibian- style Elder Dragon that inhabits its own area, the Seismic Cove. It burrows between the two surfaces of the one area of the location, one above ground and one in a cave. It has large purple spines when enraged. Turaglos is a large Flying Wyvern with similarities to Akantor. It inhabits the special Firehead Crater area in the center of the Volcanic Crest area. It attacks with sluggish movements and powerful breath attacks. It is the final offline boss of Monster Hunter U. Mirabulos uses harsh wind attacks similar to Kushala Daora. It lives inside the space where an old city used to be. Like other Elder Dragons, storms are often linked with it's appearance. It is the final online boss of Monster Hunter U. Returning Monsters *Aptonoth, Uraggi, Rhenoplos, Gargwa, Remobra, Bullfango, Anteka, Mosswine, Kelbi and Apceros are returning Small Monsters. *Rathian, Rathalos, Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Akantor and Ukanlos return as Flying Wyverns. *Pariapura, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex , Barioth, Nargacuga and Green Nargacuga have their own class as Pseudowyverns. *Lagiacrus and Ivory Lagiacrus make up the only Leviathan class members. *Shagaru Magara, Chameleos, Voltaic Chameleos, Fatalis, Kushala Daora, Telethion, Rukodiora and Rebidiora are the returning Elder Dragons. *Hypnockatrice, Azure Hypnockatrice, Qurupeco, Yian Garuga and Great Uraggi are Bird Wyverns. *Barroth, Brachydios, Red Brachydios, Spectral Brachydios, Deviljho and Savage Deviljho return as Brute Wyverns. *Gore Magala is the only ??? monster. *Odibatorasu returns from Monster Hunter Frontier G in a new class, Behemoth. *Naveldal and Ghostly Naveldal are returning Shadow Wyverns. *Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre are the only returning Fanged Wyverns. *Returning MH Fanon monsters Wilolu and Ravenous Wilolu return as Elder Dragons. Weapon Type Additions and Changes *The new Whip weapon type is a swift weapon with similarities to the Long Sword and Sword and Shield. Attack is clumsy at first, but each combo attack builds up the Finesse Gauge, which makes attacks more fluent and powerful. A special Finesse Combo may be used when the Gauge is full (indicated by a glowing purple border around it). **The Whip may issue both Cutting and Impact damage depending on the attack, the quick slashes causing Cutting damage and the flicks of the wrist after ending a combo causes Impact damage (K.O if struck on head). *The second new weapon type is the Charge Pistol. The weapon consists of a small pistol in the right hand, and a sword in the left. The pistol switches between ranged Charge Shots that work in a similar style to Bowgun shots and Bow Ammo Coatings, but with one major difference. Each different Charge type can be upgraded separately from the weapon, and only a total of 5 Charges and be brought on a quest (excluding Standard Charge), and have a certain number of shots before switching back to Standard Charge and recharging over time. **The melee attacks from the pistol cause Impact Damage (K.O if struck on head), and the sword causes cutting damage. *Weapons now have an extra slab of information based on Attack Style. A weapon's Attack Style can be either Cutting, Impact, Impact (K.O), or Pierce, showing what kind of damage a weapon will do when it connects with a monster. For example, while a Sword and Shield would often deal Cutting damage with the sword and shield bashes doing Impact damage, the Carapace Mace has the Impact (K.O) Attack Style, making it change how it damages monsters and even inflict the K.O status. *Some weapon types can be customised by selecting different parts. Dual Blades (Main Blade, Side Blade), Sword and Shield (Sword, Shield), Lance (Lance, Shield), Gunlance (Lance, Shot Type, Shield), Switch Axe (Phial), Charge Blade (Phial), Insect Glaive (Glaive, Kinsect) and Bow (Sight, Arrow Type) have access to this. Both Bowguns still have access to custom parts as well. *The Sword and Shield owns a new forward stab attack, by blocking and pressing both X and A. This can be chained into the rising slash, then the spin slash. *The Great Sword can now perform two upswing attacks in succession, by pressing X and A twice. Also, the block may now be chained into a roundslash. *The Dual Blades have instant access to a second level of Demon Mode by holding R when activating. This allows the meter to charge much faster, stamina to decrease quicker and far more damage is taken. *The Long Sword gains the reverse combo end attack from Monster Hunter Online, performed by pressing X and A at the same time twice. A new upwards slash can also be issued at the end of a Spirit Combo by pressing A. This can further be chained into the combo end attacks. *The Hammer may now chain the superpound into a golf swing by pressing X afterwards. *The Hunting Horn may chain the first song attack into a stab, then back into the second song. *The Lance can now perform the block advance with a U-turn movement. *The Gunlance gains a new attack where after a shotgun attack, by pressing A, then X then X and A causes the hunter to quick reload, slash left, then fire a Wyvernfire forwards. Also, after evading and reloading, pressing X immediately goes into the downward slash. *The Switch Axe can now chain the discharge attack burst into an overhead swing. A new attack , a roundslash, is used by pressing both X and A after an overhead swing. *The Insect Glaive can now pole vault onto, and off a monster by pressing A twice while mounting a monster. A second type of mid-air attack can be performed by holding X in the air, causing one heavy Impact Damage attack. The ability to pole vault off a wall is also added. *The Charge Blade gains a new attack in Axe Mode, where after performing the final hit, by pressing and holding X and A overcharges the Charge Blade and causes it to be swung in a similar style to the Hammer's superpound. The amount of time holding X and A and overcharging depends on the amount of vials released (the more expended, the more vial effect and damage distributed). In Sword Mode, pressing and holding both X and A then pressing R causes the hunter to spin around in a circle once in Sword Mode, then in Axe Mode. This can be chained into the discharge attack by pressing A afterwards. *The Broadsword from Monster Hunter Realms returns, with a new side slap attack that can be performed by pressing R after the side slash. *The Bow gains a new Crouching Stance, by holding B. Powerful charge attacks can be performed by firing normally and holding either X or R (control varies on option choice). In this stance, you take slightly less damage. *Both Bowguns can affix a bayonette to the barrel, which can be used for melee attacks or be shot at monsters. This attack causes Pierce damage. Other Differences From Past Games *No underwater combat, so Lagiacrus and Ivory Lagiacrus are only fought on land. *Attacking in mid-air and mounting return from Monster Hunter 4 and 4 Ultimate. *The Charge Blade no longer benefits from the Guard Up skill. New Areas *The[[ Verdant Forest| Verdant Forest]] is a dense zone full to the brim with trees and life. In the middle resides a large waterfall with a small number of Leviathans, including a group of Lagiacrus. The area is peaceful for the main part, yet powerful monsters like Gore Magala and Forlorgros live here. *The Sleeted Caves are an icy area that hosts little life, with only stronger monsters living in the frozen caves. Small groups of Ostride make nests here, but Tigrexes and the notorious Harlamsharok inhabit this area. *The Dune Mountains are a mountainous desert area with an abundance in monsters. The Dryluros often rests in the searing heat, and Crustol swarm along the oasis. An Elder Dragon is rumored to live here, yet all stories are proven to be false. *The Volcanic Crest is a giant circular area revolving around the peak of a massive active volcano. Supremely strong monsters reside here, such as Brutal Tigrex and Denerithion, although even they struggle to live inside the mountain itself, where a large Flying Wyvern resides on its lonesome. *Although not a new area, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite's Jungle returns, with a remastered theme and a new monster list. New monsters like Crustolis and Inuros live inside the caves. *The Trial Arena and Dark Zone are two variants of the arena introduced in this game. The Trial Arena is a standard arena that hosts standard Arena Battles and is used to test the hunter's ability early in the game. The Dark Zone is a pitch black arena that is used for special event quests, or monsters like Nargacuga and a consistently-raging Dryluros. *The Highlands 'is an area located high in a mountainous plateau. Rainstorms are quite common, lightning often strikes on the peaks. Monsters such as Tigrex, Pariapuria and Forlorgros are known for inhabiting this area during the summer. *The 'Firehead Crater is a new area home to Turaglos. It features a constant stream of lava running both through and around it, with pools of molten rock often occurring. Rare ores can often be found here. *The Seismic Cove is home to Ahorion, a medium sized Elder Dragon. The location is split into one area with two different zones-an above-ground surface area with a confined space, and an underground cave zone with crystals and much more space. Ahorion switches between both, the hunter able to jump down through holes created by many earthquakes and back up again by climbing vines. *The''' Hero's Valley' is a narrow area just before Hakoru Village where hunters are set down towards the Hunting Guild on the other side. The only quests in it are to repel a giant Zihurios that threatens to destroy the village. Armed with Ballistas, a single Dragonator and the new Wyvernfire Cannon and Cannon Barrage, only the best hunters are set to face the beasts. *The 'Silenced Field''' is a unique area where the Elder Dragon Mirabulos lives. The area is mainly dark with dead grass and ruined buildings dotting the 2 zones. A light black wind blows through to herald the upcoming disaster... Freehunt *Freehunt returns from Monster Hunter 3, 3U and 4, but with some major differences. *Monsters appear with a maximum of two large at once. Large monsters will continue spawning until Freehunt is exited. *Monsters have a set amount of points given when hunted. Elder Dragons have two sets of points-one for repel and one for slain. *Monsters are also classed into rarity based on area and points. Rarer monsters grant more points and better rewards. *Unlike in 3U, the Freehunt has a rewards tab for every monster you hunt. The more that monster is hunted, the better and more rewards you get. Elder Dragons do not have this bonus, and have a set rewards table. *The full list of rarity and points can be found here.Category:Fan Game